Hope Life
by Galaxy The White Night Fury
Summary: (SPOILERS FROM HTTYD 2 AND THIS CONTINUES AFTER A YEAR OF HHTYD 2) After Toothless feels lonely while Hiccup and Astrid take care of their newborn child Stoick Vast Haddock II so Toothless remembers the past and remembers his friends and his family and his kingdom. (Point of View will switch and dragons talk to each other and humans just hear dragon noise and calls).
1. Hope Life

(SPOILERS FROM HTTYD 2 AND THIS CONTINUES AFTER A YEAR OF HHTYD 2)

After Toothless feels lonely while Hiccup and Astrid take care of their newborn child Stoick Vast Haddock II so Toothless remembers the past and remembers his friends and his family and his kingdom.

(Point of View will switch and dragons talk to each other and humans just hear dragon noise and calls).

* * *

 ** _[Time Skip my hatch Day]_**

When Hope came out of my egg she felt the nice and kinda wild wind blew through and she saw my parents. Her father a night fury who was alpha of dragons and had dark scales name Toothless and her mom name, Luna, who was an albino night fury and who was alpha female of dragons and she had 2 older brothers Jet the oldest and Shadow who was name after her grandpa and Shadow who was the 2nd oldest and the middle child both of them had dark scales and had red eyes like her mom and like her mom she was albino with my fathers eyes but blind and I couldn't see anything but I was ok with that and it meat I could do things or hear things no one else could and I love it.

* * *

On Hope first day at the dragon academy she got laughed at because she bumps into walls from time to time but her teacher Fishlegs saw this and ask her brothers to stay near her and help me but she was too stubborn and didn't listen and well fell onto a deadly nadder name Storm after her mother Stormfly her father's master's wife's dragon and she also fell onto a boy night furry name Veles but he didn't care but his parents did and she got into trouble again. Then one day before class Veles came over to Hope "Hey Hope I'm sorry for getting you in trouble by my parents they get to overprotect sometimes are you ok?" Veles said "I'm fine its ok it that I got in trouble twice and is blind," Hope said sarcastically "you can do anything you don't need help" Veles said and Hope got an idea and though out class she did her work she sat next top Veles and Jet lucky for her brother wasn't there he was sick and Shadow was in the back and he couldn't get up because he would have gotten in trouble. FIshlegs notice this and that night at the Haddock house he said something to Hiccup about it."Hiccup Hope a different dragon like it happen overnight" Fishleg said, "What do you mean Fishleg?" Hiccup asked "Maybe she stop listen to your boring and dum voice," Snotlout said "No she been doing the opposite of that and Jet wasn't there and Shadow couldn't get up because he would have gotten in trouble and Veles didn't help her but Hiccup do you know what this means" Fishleg said  
"She not blind at all" Tuff said "No that means she can do anything she wants without anyone helps," Ruff said "yes and maybe tomorrow Hiccup she doesn't have to sit out," Fishlegs said, "What tomorrow?" Astrid asked "when the baby dragons train for to become dragon rider's dragon," Hiccup said.

* * *

 ** _[Next Day]_**

At class, the parents of humans and dragons were there watching the class waiting for Fishlegs to speak "Ok class today we have the kids today to help us with something today were be train you guys to become dragon rider's dragon" Fishleg said and the dragons lit up with joy except for Hope "lets make groups first Sky, Skylar and Strom Jet and Shadow (couple groups later) and last Veles and Hope" Fishlegs said and Hope face lit up and she got up and went next to Veles wait for the human kids to get into their groups Hope and Veles had Stiock and this new girl name Winter who I was going to make a full bond to Hope Stiock help Winter ounce while Winter did everything else she could feed me and clean me and we were good friends right off the bat when I purred like a cat she giggles and after the class was over the baby dragons were to go home and be with thier humans for the weekend so 2 days with her parents she was excided put her parents made me walk on the ground but I flew onto Winter's shoulder and stayed thier till we got to her house I didn't know what it looks like but I knew it had a fire going I smell and fell the fire they gave me 2 fish and I ate it and gave Winter her dinner then Winter got ready for bed and she enters her bed and I curled up near her and we fell alspeed.

* * *

 ** _[Next Morning]_**

Winter had class in the morning like all other Viking had days off the next day and the next day and of course the dragons came with them but since the teacher Snoutlot said to keep them outside they did except me I knew how to get in and the gang watch this happen for an hour then Snoutlout had the dragons come in and everyone was paying attention and Winter did her work and Snotlout even pet me it felt nice then me and WInter went to the cliff with Stiock, Hiccup and Astrid and Winter parents Stiock told Winter what I and Veles would just be in the sky he just did moves while I glided and then I fell onto Hiccup lap and slip trying to get up then he help me and I went to Winter and I curled up to her she petted me "So Winter how Hope?" Hiccup asked "She good she knows where to go and what to do on the way home she landed on my should and that night she curled up to me she so cute and loveable was that like you and Toothless?" Winter asked "No he just kept to himself but did open up in time," Hiccup said, "Where is he now?" Winter asked "he right there," Hiccup said and pointing to Stromfly and Toothless coming to thier owners Winter help up Hope and then Hope and Toothless purr together and then Hope yawned "oh I think she tired," Winter said then Hope closed her eyes and fell next morning I woke up being outside the academy and was in pain I called for someone to help me then my dad found me and brought me to Valka who was at Hiccup house with my mom and brothers worries and shocked to see me and I didn't know what had happened but thier was a huge scar coming from my back and blodd was coming from ti and Valka help make it stop bleeding but I could barely move my wings and instead of my mom hugging me she couldn't she was afried her metal wing would hurt me more "What happen little on one?" Valka asked but I shook my head no like I didn't know so when I went to school that morning no one talked to me and Fushlegs heard what happen and told me I could just write down stuff and just relaxed and I did when we went out to play it was cold and I was shivering my brothers, Veles and couple other dragons kept me warm and I went back to Hiccup home and he let me sleep in STiock rooom that night andi rested I didn't go school the next day and my family feared the worse for me and I knew why and when I asked what happen to Winter they didn't say they said there was a lightning storm when Hiccup and Toothless and Astrid and Stiock left it hit right the ground and made Winter make me fly up into the air when I was alseep and the lightning hit me in the back thats why I had the scar but I started to get better and I could fly but when I was better I got teae because of ghe scar and my brothers were somewhere else when this happens but this day I will never forget. "Hey Blind Flesh can you see me wait no you can't" Sky with a laugh as Skylar looked away then Storm said "Hey FLesh brain when are you going to take off that mask or is that your face" then they both said "Hey where you wimpy brothers" then I snap and said "STOP TEASING ME I DID NOTHING TO DESERVE!" then I plasa blast them with lightning but missed as a warning then the grown ups came in and saw what happen Stormfly and Barf and Belch said sorry to Toothless and brought thier kids out and then I watch my parents come towards me and I look at them then I fainted.

* * *

I woke up on the floor and some dragons around me then Valka came in and help me then Hiccup and the others saw me and asked what happen "I don't know I walk down here because I heard roaring" Valka said Stiock came over to me and pet me to ease the pain I had then I purred as he pet me on my head then he wenton to the scare and I winced at hit then I rember everything and I flew out of Valkas hand and flew out there but my mom and dad catch up to me to go back but I couldn't I need to Veles and ask him something then I started to head back then I made a sharp turn and head to a cliff where Veles was "Veles, Veles" I said "Hey Hope you feeling better?" He asked "Yes but you know how the Skrill is my cousin," Hope said, "Yes why?" Veles asked, "I might be able to control lightning like the Skrill," She said "If you are maybe we should go to the great hall to read up on the Skrill" Veles said as they fly to the great hall and open the book of dragons it has been updated since then. "Hope it says the Skrill can control lightning and when it breathes it lightning as a warning it misses but miss really close," Veles said "Like how I did with Sky and Strom," Hope said "Yes," Veles said "it also says there a legend that says a night fury that could be able to control lightning" Veles said "So that means I am lke the skrill and night fury hybrid but have night fury parents" Hope said "yes so if a Skrill did come then you might be able to-" Veles got cut off by the greate hall door open to Hope parents coming in and picking up Hope and flying back to the Haddock house in rage.

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing? Put me down!" Hope hissed "what were you thinking you shouldn't even be moving a muscle" Toothless growl Hope turn her back and went into the pen and curled up and slept "Wow Hope must be really made at Toothless" Astrid said and the gang at the house "ya I wouldn't do that to my mom" Tuff said "ya I wouldn't niether" Furr said "Well Hope and Veles were in the great hall looking at the Skrill I didn't know why" Fishleg said "Wait when the lightning storm hit Winter and Hope and Winter parents remember when we got there Hope had a scar on her back my that was the Skrill" Hiccup said "If so why would the Skrill do that it like 100 miles away from here we set if free" Snotlout said "if it was the Skrill then maybe it thought Hope was a different dragon she is smaller than some of the younger night furry" Fishlegs "maybe your right but look at the scar Fishface it still looks the same it not healing and rember what she did to Storm and Sky how she missed on accident" Snoulout said "Wait the Skrill when it gives a warning it misses on purpose maybe thats why Hope and Veles where reading on Skrill Hope could have the powers of a Skrill and NIght furry and that means" Fish legs said "she could destory any thing" Hiccup said then they all look at the small litte white night fury curled in a ball and asleep.

* * *

 _ **[The Next Day In class]**_

In class the dragons were learning how to use their powers first Hope was up and everyone was whispering to each other saying she wouldn't make it "Hope your first " Fishlegs said Hope put one claw down on the ground and felt where the target was and then plasma blast with lightning the target to pieces and then sat down everyone was amazed. When class got out I wanted to go and see my Grandpappy so when I reach the Haddock house I heard some shouting and see Astrid and Hiccup shouting about something so to break it up I send a plasma blast to the fireplace which was between them and they look to see me and stop yelling and went to go see Stiock. "Dad" Hope said "Yes sweetie?" Toothless said "can we go see grandpappy?" I asked, "why?" Toothless said "because we haven't seen him in a while," Hope said "No they're going to be a storm tomorrow and I don't want to see you get any more hurt," Toothless said "But dad-" Hope said as she got cut off "I said no now go bed" Toothless said as he walked over to his bed and slept Hope growled and then flew away to the cliff. She was mad when she looks to the sea and flew the direction of her fathers old home.

* * *

When Hope was flying to her grandpappy home but then a lightning storm hit and she try to doge as many as she could but then one hit her where the scar was and she landed on a rock and blacked out.

* * *

 **Hope You All Enjoy Read**

With The Skrill

 **To see what happens next**


	2. With The Skrills

(SPOILERS FROM HTTYD 2 AND THIS CONTINUES AFTER A YEAR OF HHTYD 2)

After Toothless feels lonely while Hiccup and Astrid take care of their newborn child Stoick Vast Haddock II and Toothless has a family of his own but his youngest and only daughter is blind and well this is her story

(Point of View will switch and dragons talk to each other and humans just hear dragon noise and calls).

* * *

Toothless and the whole village look for Hope but couldn't then Toothless remember something she wanted to go to her grandpappy but he said no then he roar and everyone wonder what was wrong Toothless took out his talk crystal so did all of the dragons on Berk "Whats wrong Bud?" Hiccup asked "I know where Hope went she went to go and see my father," Toothless said worriedly and then look at the sea "Why would she go out there when a storm just happens," Astrid said "Well we could look and control the sea a bit to see," Fishlegs said "Ok I'll stay here and do my duties and Valka can watch Stiock" Hiccup said "Ok babe" Astrid said and kissed her husband on the cheek and mounted Stormfly and went into the sky with the others when they were out far at sea "Wow for one dragon Hope is really fast" Tuff said "Ya for an albino blind night fury she not in plain sight" Ruff said "Wait guys look" Snotlout said as they landing on a rock with blodd "No how are we going to tell Toothless" Ruff said "Ruff she not dead the lgithning might have hit her and made her bleed but there no body so that means she still out there" Fishlegs said "Ya but where" Astrid said.

* * *

 **[With Hope]**

When Hope opens up her eyes she was in a cave outside the cave it was raining sheep outside and I could hear roaring but I got up and look around and I saw its body it scales was purple with blue as the second color of the scaled it was so big it was bigger than 2 wagons of sheep's I know this because of the stories. It came down to my size and it opens up it mouth I was ready but then it licks me "Your not going to kill me?" I asked "gods no you the only night fury with lightning powers beside me, my mate and our hatchlings," it said it had a calm and kind voice and it was also a girl "Whats your name?" I asked, "My name Bolt whats your Darling?" she asked "my name is Hope," I said, "How did I get here?" I asked "well I flying by after hunting and saw you and took you back here your scar on your back was bleeding so I fix it up the best I could. "but why would you out there in the first place?" Bolt asked "I was going to see my grandpappy Shadow and asked where you and your family live and go look for you and asked some questions," I said, "What kind of questions?" Bolt asked "Like why do I have powers like both night fury and Skrill and why me," I said "Oh I can answer," Bolt said "Because my mate only picks the best of the best night furries and you were the best of the best well beside that your blind and why you because your special your not like any of the dragons and soon my mate shall be home to train you to be a guardian of your home" Bolt said "so you should get some rest" Bolt said as she curled into a ball but there was enough room for her to sleep there then I got up and went to the spot and curl around and slept.

* * *

 ** _[Back At Berk]_**

"I can't believe she made it that far at sea," Hiccup said "For such tiny wings they can move," Ruff said "at least she not dead" Snotlout said "Not yet Snoutlout she blind remember I wouldn't be surprised if she just crashed into a rock" Fishlegs said and Toothless hissed at him. "Bud, I know your worried about her but she comes back with or without anyone helping her she can do things by her self" Hiccup said petting Toothless said "both Shadow and Jet are worried too they have nightmares of Hope getting killed out there and they can't get enough sleep and they keep firing at any movement I'll be lucky tonight if they get to sleep and don't have to go into Hope room and make a little huddled around her bed" Luna said then some roars came from the pen they all ran outside only to find both Shadow and Jet curled into a ball and Jet was on the egde of crying "Shadow, Jet what wrong?" Luna asked "We miss Hope and we had a nightmare," Both of them said "I know I know she will come back soon," Luna said as she comforts her sons "When mom?" Jet asked "soon," Luna said. "Dad how come Hope was blind but now us?" Shadow asked "Because everyone different from how you and Jet are and me and mom are" Toothless said as him Luna and Jet and Shadow went to bed.

* * *

 ** _[Next Morning]_**

Hope woke up to the sunrise in her face she yawn and got up and stretch and went outside the cave and could feel someone was coming and face the direction behind her it was a male Skrill "Hello hope I'm Lightning Claws but you can call me Lightning" he said "ok Lightning what will be doing first today?" Hope asked "Today flying to in the clouds you can blend into the clouds and scare people when they see eyes in the clouds but we need to see if you can shoot the lightning in the clouds," Lightning said then they flew up into the clouds "Now my kids and Bolt are down on a rock and have food like fish, yak, and others try and hit them or the food ok" Lightning said "Ok" Hope said and fired lighning and it hit one of his 3 kids his oldest and 1 son Thunder "Nice now try mulity shots" Lightning said and Hope did and hit the food as well "Nice now try and find your way to them" Lighning asked Hope did but crashed Thunder. Thunder had blue and white scales like a lightning did kinda and he was Hope age but was a bit bigger then her he was a foot taller "Sorry" Hope said as she got off him "Its ok I crash into rocks but you are way softer and lighter than rocks " Thunder said with a chuckle "That was ok except with the landing but you probably be more in the sky then the ground well beside school" Lightning said Lightning other children were another son name Lightning Claws Jr. but people call him Claws or Jr. because he looks like his father from what he says and he was a year younger then Thunder and they had a daughter name Rose because she had red in her scales with blue too and some of the scales mix into purple from I can imagen because well i'm blind when we got back to the cave we ate some food I had a yak leg and some fish it was like a feast they kinda got tired of eating too much they were surprize I wasn't teird so they all went to bed except Thunder and me "You were great today my dad teach so many and the fastes took a year befor comepleteing that you might be the fastest" Claw said "Well except when I crashed into you" I said and we both laugh "you one of the most beautiful night furies I've seen in my life an non of them aren't like you" Thunder said and that me and him blush "your jusyt being nice" I said "No I mean it if any of the dragons can't see you beauty then they are the ones that are blind" Thunder said and then kiss/ lick me and I blush "Thank you your so sweet" I said and made us blush "we should go bed" Thunder said as he and I curled around each other.

* * *

 ** _[Back At Berk The next Day Flying Over The Sea]_**

"Where could she of gone?" Astrid said "I don't know but she fast," Luna said the gang and the village were looking everywhere but no luck "Luna has you gotten anything about Hope from SHadow?" Fishlegs said "He says he looking too," Luna said "But there one place she might be there but they can't go there," Luna said as they stop over the sea "Where?" Snotlout asked "The Skrill cave," Luna said "That makes sense" Toothless said as everyone look at him "How and Why" Ruuf anf Tuff said "Because Me and Hope where reading up on Skrill after she made a warning shot on Storm and Sky" Veles said as he flew to them "SHouldn't you be home" Toothless said "My parents told me i could come and help and I am" Veles said "So thats why Hiccup they were reading the book of dragons because Hope was hit with a lightning that her the power to control lightning as a night fury" Fishlegs said "so she like a night fury with Skrill powers" Astrid said "Yes and thats why she had that scar after she, winter and Winter parents got hit when they were asleep at Winter's house" Veles said "and she could be there" Veles said "Ok gang lets go and Toothless you lead the way but first lets pack up and I need tell Spitelout he acting chief till I get back" Hiccup said.

* * *

 **[At The Skrill's Cave]**

I open her eyes to see some rain coming down I looked around the cave and saw the family of Skrill around a fire I got up and went over to the fire and sat next to Thunder "So Lightning what are we doing today?" I asked "Today we be flying to the night fury village or to sea to get some food" Lightning said "Ok but won't the night furies in the village be looking for me I been missing for a while now," I asked "Well we should go fishing you help us catch some fish" Lightning said with a laugh then Me and the skrill family went to the entrance of the cave and open our wings and took to the sea we stop over the sea I listen closely to the water and heard some fish and pointed with my tail where the fish are and the Skrill family went into the water and got some many mouths full of fish and we had enough to last us a year we went back to the cave and I help Bolt cook some of the fish. after dinner, me and the skrills went to help me train I had everything down but I was missing camouflage because my eyes peeking through the clouds so they made my eye able to blend in with the cloud but they didn't change me being blind with I was kinda hoping for but eh but I knew my family was worried about me so I asked if Thunder could come back to berk with me and live as a different dragon "Sure but on 1 condition you have to go to the night fury village and stay there till you family for you ok" Lightning 'Ok sir" i said "Ok dad" Thunder said and gave him family a hug he looks alot light a monstrous nightmare hatchling me and him flew to the village and my grandpappy and some others saw me and gave me a talk about running away and asked who Thunder was "Grandpappy this is Thunder he lost his family" I said "Ok Hope amd Thunder I am sorry for your lost" Shadow said "Its ok sir but thank you" Thunder said and my grandpappy flew me and Thunder back to berk.

* * *

Hope You all Enjoy read

 _With Thunder_

To find out what happens next


	3. With Thunder

(SPOILERS FROM HTTYD 2 AND THIS CONTINUES AFTER A YEAR OF HHTYD 2)

After Toothless feels lonely while Hiccup and Astrid take care of their newborn child Stoick Vast Haddock II and Toothless has a family of his own but his youngest and only daughter is blind and well this is her story

(Point of View will switch and dragons talk to each other and humans just hear dragon noise and calls).

* * *

 **[Back On Berk]**

When me, Thunder and grandpappy landed the whole village came to me and my dad and my family and his master and his master's friends and family everyone one back away from my dad even grandpappy but Thunder stayed next to me my father looks at me and hugged me it felt nice then I heard my name shouted "HOPE!" as both my brothers came in flying fast in my direction and crash right into me hugging me everyone laugh we got back up and then Stiock came to me holding Winter's hand my face lit up when I heard her voice I came running to her and flew onto her shoulder and put my head up to her cheek it was nice then I heard Hiccup "Hope who this?" Hiccup asked and then everyone looks at Thunder I jump down took out my talking crystal "This is Thunder a monstrous Nightmare he lost his family and I meet him in the forest when I got lost looking for grandpappy" I said I felt a bit nervous then Hiccup walk over to us pick up Thunder and Hiccup look at him for a moment and then "Welcome to Berk Thunder you can live with Hope and her family till you meet a human till then you can go to the dragon academy to learn with the others hatchlings" Hiccup said Thunder roar saying thank you I took out another talking crystal and gave it to Thunder he opens his mouth "Thank you Sir Hiccup" he said his voice was kinda deep but calm Hiccup put Thunder down and then Toothless roar and everyone went back to what they were doing and then Winter pick me up and I climb onto her shoulder and Stiock pick up Thunder and put him on his left shoulder while Veles was on the other one I could fee Veles dark blue eyes watch Thunder and me as me and Thunder were talking when we arrived at the Haddock house me Veles and Thunder were playing near the fire while my parents and Veles parents talk and while my dad master and his family were out with there friends and Stiock and Winter went with them. Thunder and Veles where on top of each other play the game fight where they wrestle each other I was talking to Veles mom about something then I heard a roar and saw some fire come from the fireplace but I heard it go into the water Veles parents and my parents too look to see Thunder on his back in pain I rush over "Veles what happen?" I asked "he got to close to the fireplace and got burnt he has a huge scar like yours on his back," Veles said I went up into Stiock room got a healing herd to help the burning and to heal the scar soaked it in water then the humans return the whole gang there and saw me healing Thunder and all were amazed and wonder why I didn't do it on myself. When it was time for bed Veles and his family went home me and Thunder curled around each other and of course people were starting to guess some things but the humans kept to themselves while the dragons didn't and it was just cause I heal a burn and Winter little sister Spring gossip about it but we ignored it and went to bed.

* * *

 **[Next Day]**

I and Thunder were the first to the dragon academy so Thunder could meet Fishlegs "So you are Thunder I been hearing about" Fishlegs said as he pets Thunder. Thunder took out his talking crystal "Yes I am" he said "You can sit next to Hope Veles needed to get a new seat any way he going to dit up next to Sky, Skylar and Storm" Fishlegs said Thunder and I took our seats and everyone got there not to long after and Veles was not really happy about having a new seatting spot but him Sky and Storm got along pretty well since today was the last day for both Vikings and Dragons befor they move us to the older classes they had a party and the older dragons except parents were invited and everyone made sure not get me mad they heard I had powers of a Skrill and bow down to me because I was alpha female of all dragon classes but me and Thunder were anything out near the food we were just talking when Veles, Sky, Skylar, and Storm came over to Thunder and me "So Thunder where did you come from?" Sky asked "Well when a mommy dragon and a daddy dragon love each other so much," Thunder said "No not that," Veles said "where was your home" Storm said "Oh we live in a cave near the night fury village," Thunder said "How did you hunt food" Sky asked "Oh we either look for any animals in the forest or we went fishing and when I found Hope she help me get some more fish then I did after my family died because she could listen to the movements in the sea" Thunder said "Oh well Hope do you know what he looks like" Veles asked "Yes he a blue and pruple monstours nightmare" I said and the boys were shocked except Thunder he just chuckle a bit "Ok all dragons come here and listen" Fishlegs said everyone dragon there gather around him "Congratz on the younger class now you are in the older class you are now a class closer to adulthood" Fushlegs said as dragon roar there was a lightning strike everyone look behind them to only find Veles, Sky, Skylar and Strom growling and Thunder looking like a skrill his paint had come off I ran in front of him "Your friends with a monster?!" Veles said "He not a monster" I yells with a growl "Hope did you know Thunder was a Skrill?" Fishlegs asked di nodded my head "Well I can see why you lied" Fishlegs said as he petted Thunder calmy then the Gang come in and saw Thunder "Fishlegs, Hope get back from him" Hiccup said Fishlegs did but I didn't my dad cme in front of me and growl for me to move I didn't move he kept growl and i growled back "Hope" Thunder said I looked back at him "Don't fight for me I can see I'm not welcome here" Thunder said "Thunder but" I said "Wait that Thunder I thought that was a skrill" Tuff said Ruff hit him in the rib "That is Thunder and he a Skril" Ruff said "Oh wait don't we hate skrills" Tuff said both Thunder and me growled at what he said he screams and hid behind Ruff "Hope he danrous" Hiccup said "NO HE NOT!" I said and did a warning lightning "Thunder lets go" I said me and Thunder open our wings and flew away to a cliff in the forest. "I hate that!" I yelled,"Hate what?" Thunder asked "How people judge others by there parents or by there back round," I said "Eh its ok i'm use to it by now" Thunder said "I'm sorry i made you leave" I said "Its ok and beside wont of your brothers be alpha after your father" Thunder said "No I'm next in line" I said "Oh cool" Thunder said "No its not I'll have so much to do when I am alpha I won't be able to have fun I wouldn't be suprize if one of my brothers became next in line" I said "But then they won't have that moon crestanent you do" Thunder said "Oh yay my grandpappy did that since I'm next in line after my father" I said Thunder got close to me and out his wing around me I blush a bit "Hope if you want you can come home with me" Thunder said "Sure then one of my brothers can take over" I said when every one of alseep we went back to my home and got all of my stuff and went with Thunder home his parents knew this would happen so they would agree to let me stay and grow up with Thunder and his lttle brother and sister that night me and Thunder curled around each other and slept.

* * *

 **[The Next Morning At Berk]**

There was a village meeting to talk about Thunder and Hope "Every one quiet down" Hiccup said and then the room got silent "Now as most of you know Hope ran away with Thunder to where ever she was before she came back" Hiccup said "Even those she was meant to be the next alpha we need choose a new one and since Jet knows how do most of the alpha work he shall be next in line" Hiccup said and talk went around the room "No I won't and neither will Shadow" Jet said as both Jet and Shadow flew up to the podemuim "Jet, Shadow there no other way" Toothless said "Yes there is if everyone except the fact that Skrills aren't evil and try and get to know them yes they been bad in the past but they must have had a bad life befor if we give them a chance then maybe Hope will come back" Jet said everyone thought for a moment then "But what about Hope and Thunder" Veles asked "What do you mean?" Jet asked "From the looks of it she and Thunder are in love shouldn't it be Hope with another night fury and not a Skrill," Veles said "isn't her choice and why should we decide for her beside if she didn't love Thunder then why does she hang out with him a lot" Skylar said "Sis shh" Sky said "No she has a point" Hiccup said "lets have a vote" Hiccup said "all in favor of Hope deciding who she love. Raise your hand or wing" Hiccup said there were 400 villagers and 400 dragons 200 of each dragon and humans raise their hands "all those opposed" Hiccup said 200 of humans and Dragons opposed except Toothless "Toothless bud do you favor or oppose?" Hiccup asked everyone looks ed him "I Favor," Toothless said then a growl came over the dragons Toothless growled at all of the dragons and they all bow then everyone one left to go and continue thier day.

* * *

 _ **[With Hiccup and Gang]**_

"Everyone knows the plan," Hiccup asked "no," both Ruff and Tuff Said "Well make Hope a deal Thunder and his family can come back with us if she comes back and be the next alpha," Hiccup said "Ok," Ruff and Tuff said "and I'll do the talking and so will Toothless" Hiccup said as they landed the gang unmounted and walked in side and saw the Skrill family growl at themk then Hope looks up from what she was doing and heard everyone and ran and gave them a hug "Hope we have a deal you might like" Hiccup said Hope took out her talking crystal and made the skrill familt ot come closer "What the deal?" Hope asked "Thunder and his family can come to berk if you come back and be the next alpha," Hiccup said Hope look at Thunder and his family and Lightning nodded yes "Ok Hiccup," Hope said the fly back to berk Hope and Thunder just talked and did tricks while Bolt and Lightning talk to each other and Violet and Claws rested on Bolt back asleep but the ride back was nice ride nice weather no cloud in the sky all was there was is the bright blue sky then I saw in the horizen was berk we were almost home then Toothless made a roar that sounded like "we are home" in dragon then when we laned Hope and the skrills landed lasy everyone was amazed at the skrills Jet and SHadow came to hope and gave her a hug and then they saw the true thunder they smiled and punce on him and gave him a hug Toothless said something in dragon and then walk off with the skrills, Hope, Jet, Shadow and Luna following Toothless then we had a village meeting with no dragons "So we could only have Hope back if the skrills came and she said sure to that and came home" Hiccup said "We need to make them feel at home and not they are hated yes there been some past with berk but there are better now and Lighting the biggest skrill has been trainning Hope to control the lightning that he gave her so we must not let her get made" Hiccup said everyone agreed and came out of the great hall it was night time so we all headed to bed.

* * *

 _That All for now :3 Read_

Getting To know The Skrill

 _Enjoy :3 ;3_


End file.
